what is justice ?
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Light gets followed by a strange little girl and guess what? it turns out she has the shinigami eyes. This girl is the ideal trump card for both L and Light . NO PAIRINGS
1. Ai Kagome

A/N: this is my very first fanfic so please tolerate the amateur feel

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Death Note

Light's POV

'There was this strange girl sitting in front of me in the train. She seems about 7-8 years old . For some odd reason she keeps staring at me. Maybe she found out who i am...yeah right i'm probably being paranoid. Okay this girl is getting anoying.'

"Hey Light ,that girl is creeping me out" said Ryuk

'Damn shinigami , for a dead person he sure is self-concious'

I got off the train and started walking home until i noticed that brat is following me. Was she lost or something?  
I reached home and saw my mom and sayu.

Sayu's POV

Me and mom just finished grocery shopping and i was chatting with mom until i saw my big bro it wasn't strange or anything but i saw a little girl following him .

"Hey Light"

" hey there Sayu"

"Light i'm impressed that even kids like you"

"Sayu this isn't the time for that . I think she's lost"

Just a second after light had said that our mom walked over to the little girl and offered her to come inside our house.  
When she walked closer I noticed her caramel hair that reached her shoulders and hazel eyes , she was wearing a red long sleeve with a black vest , black jeans and red sneakers.

I couldn't resist the urge to hug her so I just hugged her and yelled out loud : "What's your name?How old are you? Are you lost? Do you have any family? Mom if she doesn't can we adopt her? I always wanted a cute little sis. "  
Mom just giggled and to my surprise the little girl answered

"M-my name i-is Ai Kagome . I-i am 12 years old . N-no i'm n-not lost and y-yes I l-live with my u-uncle" said the girl rather shyly

I yelled "you look like an 8 year old" In unision with my brother Light but he didn't yell and said it in a more calm way

Ai's POV

Sachiko-san invited me to stay over for dinner and I'm currently sitting at their dining table with the Sayu Yagami she seems like a nice person.

"So Ai-chan why were you following Light?" asked Sachiko

'I can't tell her why , if I do she'll think I'm a freak. But what should i say? oh I know'

"um i-it's b-b-because I was writing a s-s-story f-f-for m-my assignment a-and I often s-see Light-san i-in the train s-so I wanted t-to m-make i-it a-about him and I w-wanted t-to a-ask for permission , I'm so s-sorry if I c-caused any t-t-troubles to you Sachiko-san " I blushed

"Oh my Light seems to have a cute little fan " said Sachiko while my face turned red

"hmm so what's the story about?" asked Sayu

"well Sayu-san it's about a b-boy who s-seems perfect b-b-but is misunderstood and j-j-just w-wants to b-be n-normal l-like everyone else"

"That seems interesting ! when you're finished writing it could you let me read it?" Sayu asked with her puppy eyes

''okay Sayu-sa-"

"call me Big Sis"

"okay Big Sis"

"you're so cute" said Sayu as she hugged me.

"Girls can you guys go get Light?" asked Sachiko-san

"okay mom" responded Sayu as I just nodded and followed after her.

"Hey Ai-chan"

"y-y-yes Say- I mean big sis?"

"My brother is always in his room these days , do you have any idead why?"

"S-so he can s-s-study"

"Incorrect "

"Than w-what's h-h-he doing?"

"that's what we're gonna find out"

we were now standing in front of Light's room. Sayu had a serious face and her finger in front of her lips indicating for us to be silent to which I just nodded. she than started opening the door and let herself in as I followed after her. to her surprise there was nothing and I just let out a sigh

"I expected there to be something interesting like a picture of a girl or even a dirty magazine" said Sayu in a disapointed tone and as she was leaving she told me to wait here until Light comes so I can tell him that diner is ready.

As I was standing there waiting I noticed an odd black notebook on top of the desk. As I walked closer I noticed the title "Death Note" and gulped. Should I turn around ? no this just seems interesting to me . those were my thoughts as I reached out and finally grabbed the notebook and opened it. There was this page with strange rules like : "The human whose name is written in this note shall die" , "The person who uses this note can neither go to heaven nor hell" and "The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of it's original owner i.e a god of death"

"This is nuts " I said out loud

"Why is it nuts" said a strange voice

I quickly turned to the voice and kept bowing and apologizing

"uh it's okay don't worry i'm used to it , literally."

I stood up and saw a strange creature hell saying strange is an understatement.

"wow i'm impressed , most humans would have had a violent reaction or screamed "

"a-a-are y-y-you a shinigami?"

"oh aren't you a smart apple , how did you know the answer?" asked Ryuk in a sarcastic way

"i-it's b-b-because I don't s-s-see y-your n-name o-on y-your h-head" apparently she didn't detect the sarcasm.

"you have the eyes huh? well this is getting more interesting"


	2. shinigami eyes

A/N : This chapter is late since I had a lot of typos in the last one. And do you guys like my story so far? Reviews are much welcomed

DISCLAIMER: I do own death note….sadly no

**The story so far: **Ai found herself in an awkward situation. After entering Light Yagami's room she found a strange black note book and met Ryuk who tells her she has the eyes. Well I think we can learn something from this : curiosity killed the cat well she's not dead but who says Light won't kill her?

**Light POV **

I was in the bathroom taking a shower . for other people this might seem like just another shower but to me it was about thinking about that girl Ai if that's even her real name. She followed me home just to ask to make a story? That couldn't be true she was a good liar and almost had me . So what did she want? The thought of her knowing who I am is making me frustrated . So the first chance I get I'll casually ask her what she really wants. After thinking how to create a situation where I can ask her I stepped out of the bathroom and headed to my room . when I reached the door I could hear two voices. Odd. As I try to identify those voices I heard someone saying "I love apples they're addictive like sweets are to you" that was without a doubt Ryuk but who's the other person? "I l-l-love apples too b-but not as much as you Ryuk-tan" that was Ai Kagome. Damn she found out about the Death Note! Should I kill her? Calm down Light calm down I don't know if she knows if I'm Kira yet. I decided to walk into the room.

"hey Light you have an interesting human following you" said Ryuk

" Hey Light-san , Sachiko-san t-t-told me t-to t-t-tel you that d-d-diner is ready" said Ai

"Ai can you explain why you can see Ryuk?" I said faking a gentle smile

AI'S POV

I started explaining the situation to Light-san and when I was done I heard him muttering something about big sis being in trouble. He seemed a bit mad. Maybe I should apologize.

"Light-san I'm sorry"

"Don't worry it wasn't your fault it was Sayu's" said Light with a fake gentle smile

"P-please d-d-don't b-blame big sis"

"Okay , but can I ask you something Ai?"

"o-okay"

"why were you following me today?" asked Light-san in a serious tone

"I-I can't t-t-tell y-you that"

"why not?" ask Light with a slight hint of being annoyed

"B-because if I t-t-tell you , you'd l-laugh o-or c-c-call me a f-f-freak"

"I won't laugh and I won't call you that"

"p-p-promise?"

"I promise" said Light with a gentle smile (it was fake but poor Ai hadn't notice)

"I d-d-didn't s-see your numbers"

**Light's POV **

"Numbers?" I asked

"Hey Light I forgot to tell you something " Ryuk started laughing

"what ?" I asked rather curiously

"you see us shinigami's has special eyes known as "Shinigami Eyes". With it we can see the name and the remaining lifespan of a person and that's how we write names in the notebook"

"You already told me that once"

"Well I forgot to mention that some humans also posses these eyes and this girl here has them "

"how can a human have them?"

"I don't know . Maybe a shinigami dropped their eyes or something?"

"So let me get this straight : Ai has these eyes but can't see my lifespan because I own a death note?"

"You finally figured it out , I thought that you being a genius would've figured it out much sooner"

Ha . if I can get this girl on my side there's no doubt that I'll be invisible. I can even let her see L and tell me his true name. with this I have already won our little challenge L and for opposing me the God of the new world I shall make you suffer.

"Ai "

"y-y-yes Light-san"

"your gift is amazing"

"y-you r-r-really think s-so?" her face brightened up

"yes , I do. Now that you told me your secret can I tell you mine?"

"o-okay"

"don't freak out but I am Kira"

"y-y-you a-are Light-san?"

"yes and my goal is to create a world cleansed of all evil where no one suffers"

"w-where n-no one s-suffers" she's getting riled in

"yes and I shall rule as God in that new world and I want you to help me create that world"

"H-h-how c-c-can I help?' I nailed her

"with your eyes I can get rid of a bad guy named L"

"what d-did L d-do?"

"He's standing In the way of creating a new world and is trying to kill me"

"I-I don't w-w-want y-you to d-die"

"than help me"

"o-okay I'll do m-my b-best"

"Can you come again tomorrow?"

"y-yes"

"that's good we'll talk tomorrow ."

"o-okay"

"and can you tell my mom that I'm not hungry?"

"o-okay um Light-san"

"yes AI-chan?"

"c-can I c-call you big bro?" her face turned red

"of course you can"

"s-see you t-tomorrow"

I waved at her. She was a great pawn to use to create a new world and if she ever considers betraying me I'll just write her name in my note. Tomorrow I should act like a brother so I can gain her full trust in me and with that not even the great L himself can stop me soon I'll be god of the new world.

"hey Light why are you smiling like a psycho ?" asked Ryuk

" No . I'm just taking about Ai , L and becoming GOD."

"Light I'm worried "

"oh and why's that"

"Because you are turning into a pedophile , a gay and you have god complex"

"I'll stop buying apples for you Ryuk"

"Oh Light you know I was joking , you humans can't take a joke"


	3. A Hero

**A/N : hey there peeps sorry I'm late with this one it was because I was with my best friend deciding about another fan fiction (but that's a story for another time)**

**Disclaimer : Do I own death note? No because if I did L wouldn't have died :'(**

**Light's POV **

It was 6 AM in the morning and I woke up to an ugly face. God does Ryuk stare at people why they sleep? Or did he just had nothing better to do than piss/gross me out?

"Morning Light" said Ryuk

I just simply ignored him and got off my bed . I checked on my notebook as I usually do. Than after confirming that nothing is wrong I went to prepare to go to school as much as I wanna get rid of all filth I can't throw any unwanted suspicion towards myself . As I was walking to school I realized that I have to find a safe way to hide the death note so no accidents like yesterday occur ever again. I was lucky it was a naïve little brat who's useful otherwise I had to kill an innocent person but if it ensures I don't get caught I wouldn't even hesitate to do it with my own hands.

Now that school is over I have a little brat to attend to. As I reached home and went inside I could see Sayu strangling that brat to death I almost felt sorry for her.

"Hey Light "

"yeah Sayu?"

"Take Ai-chan on a date tomorrow if you don't mind" I saw that brat's face become red as an apple

"Yeah sure why wouldn't I take a cute little girl like her out?"

"Oh Light I didn't know you liked them young"

"Geez Sayu you always have to have a dirty mind huh?"

"The date is tomorrow and you'll take her out to see that new movie"

"sure"

I started making my way to my room and Ai followed after me. I hear Sayu mumbling something about Ai preferring me over her and I smirked .

**Ai's POV**

"um…big bro Light"

"yes Ai-chan?" said Light with a gentle and kind smile

"I-I'm s-s-sorry f-f-or wasting y-y-your t-t-time t-t-tomorrow"

" I should be thanking you since I wanted to see that movie too"

"phew o-okay"

"where do you live?"

"umm I l-live in a d-dark blue house "

"but where is it?"

"when y-you leave here , you t-t-turn right and keep w-w-walking and you'll see i-it"

" You live with your uncle right?"

"y-yes since my m-mom and dad died in a c-car accident w-w-when I w-was eight"

" I'm sorry I shouldn't have pry into your business"

" Oh d-d-don't w-w-worry about it my parents were a-amazing and my uncle t-takes really g-good c-c-c-care of me "  
"Okay , can I ask you what job your parents had if you know?"

"s-sure my mom w-was a English teacher a-and my d-dad was a maths t-teacher"

"that is awesome "

" th-thank you very much "

"what does your uncle do?"  
"m-my uncle u-usually earns a living out of playing p-poker , l-legal of course"

"okay "

"you can sit on my bed while I start purifying this world"

"h-how d-do you do that big bro?"

"oh it's quite easy , I just write bad people's names in this notebook and they die" said Light with his psycho smirk

"D-don't you f-feel b-bad f-f-for killing?"

"Why should I ?" asked Light rather violently

"B-because isn't k-k-killing bad?" I gulped

" Yes it is but I have to do it there's no other way since this world can't be changed by pretty words alone and I'll shoulder the burden of having to kill those people so the innocent can live freely"

"big bro you're like a h-hero!"

**Light's POV**

" A hero doesn't kill people " I said in a gentle tone with a slight hint of guilt besides I'm more like a God that's judging this rotten world

"But y-your s-saving people's lives "

"By killing others but thanks for saying that I appreciate that you can see what I'm doing is a good ting"

"why d-d-do y-y-you s-s-say that?"

"Because the police thinks what I'm doing is wrong and I am a criminal "

" Even your o-own d-d-dad ?"

"yes "

" B-but there h-has to be more people o-on your s-s-side big bro"

"actually there are a decent amount of people that supports Kira and sees him as God"

"I'm g-glad"

I patted her head while giving her a gentle smile and than continued getting rid of criminals. While I was busy she was playing a psp game console as Ryuk seemed to have quite a liking to almost as much as apples. When the clock had reached six Ai started saying goodbye and head home. She was so pitifully naïve .

"Hey Light " said Ryuk

"What do you want?"

" my worries weren't wrong since you seem to be acting like a pedophile "

" I was just playing my gentle and charming perfect big brother act"

"oh and Light " said Ryuk

"What do you want?"

" uh can you buy that game console for me and maybe that fighting game too"

"No"  
"aww come on , why not? If you buy it I'll start behaving properly."

"as tempting as that sounds I don't want you playing it when I'm not home or at school. It would draw too much attention"

"aww come on please I'm begging you I won't play it while you're not around"

"still no"

" geez you're no fun " said Ryuk in a pouting way

**A/N : poor Ryuk , sorry this chapter was so boring I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting. Well I did give you guys a bit of Ai's story and I feel sorry that she lost her parentd. So do you guys like mt story so far? Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : hey guys ! How's it going ? I'm so happy that my story has 70 views since I thought people wouldn't be interested in it. Be warned the are a few really small time skips I this chapter**

**DISCLAIMER : I disagree to the fact that I own death note , if I did I wouldn't have let L nor Matt die **

**Story so far : **

A mysterious girl named Ai Kagome followed Light one day and became Kira's little helper thanks to her shinigami eyes . Sayu thinks that Ai has a crush on Light so guess what? Light has to go on a movie date with Ai but don't worry he's not turning into a pedophile.

Light was sitting in at his desk like he usually does and is obviously killing criminals right now "cleansing" the world of evil while Ryuk is busy eating his delicious apple "The redder the yummier" says Ryuk. As the time came to go on that little date with Ai . Light dressed up in a Light way and went to go get Ai.

* * *

**Light's POV**

I have to remember to play the role of a gentle and kind older brother . I walked in the direction that Ai had told me and saw her house. It was pretty decent and has two floors. I stood in front of the door and than I knocked 2 times . I could hear Ai yelling out for me to wait for a minute. Exactly a minute later the door went open and I saw Ai. Ai was wearing a pink sleeve hoodie , a black short ,high sock which had pink and white stripes , light brown sneakers , a frilly pink bag and to top it all off a black vest.

"wow you look nice but not as nice as an apple " said Ryuk

" thanks Ryuk-tan. Wh-what d-d-do you t-think big bro?"

" You look cute in pink "

"th-thank you"

"so should we get going?"

"y-yes"

"Give me your hand if you don't mind us holding hands" I said reaching out my hand

" I w-would love to " she held on to my hand

As we were walking she started to sing a strange song in a childish way.

"**Ame ga agatta gogo jitensha hashirasete Chiisana shiroi hana mori he tsuzuku michi Mizuumi no kagami ha nagareru kumo utsushiteru Tsuyoi kaze mo heiki migite de boushi osaete Akogare ya kibou no hikari Mune ippai suikomeba Yasashisa ga kokoro wo mitashiteyuku Miageru sora niji ga kakaru" **she sung pretty good I'd give her a 8/10.

**Ai's POV**

I suddenly started singing a song out of nowhere I hope big bro doesn't think I'm a freak nor a bad singer.

"Hey Ai" said Light

"y-yes, I'm s-sorry for suddenly s-s-singing"I bowed apologizing

"don't worry I really liked your singing voice " said Light with a gentle smile

" R-r-really?" He nodded "th-thank you very much"

"which song was that"

"It w-was ' Don't forget your dreams' f-f-from a series I u-used t-t-to w-watch when i-I was smaller"

"It was a beautiful song"

"thank y-you v-very much"

"so Ai how's school going for you?"

" it's going g-good but I don't have a-any f-f-friends"

"why not?"

" I'm n-n-not good a-a-at talking and p-people misunderstood thinking I w-was arrogant. They l-later started b-b-bullying me and I snapped o-one day and b-beat them up . ever s-s-since than n-no one t-talks to me "

" Ai even if you did snap violence is never the answer"

"i-I'm s-s-sorry"

" Try to clear the misunderstanding next time , okay?"

"y-yes"

After that we started talking about trivial things and we were almost at the movies but I noticed something strange . I think someone is following me and Light . To confirm this I pretended to fall down and when Light picked me up I noticed that there is someone following but I couldn't read his full name since he was hiding . the only part I could read was 'penber'. I took big bro's hand and apologized for being such a klutz to which he just gave me a kind smile and my face turned a little pink. When we reached the movie big bro bought us popcorns , a soda for imself and apple juice for me. We spent the next one to two hours watching a movie . it was really interesting , I think it's called ' Finding Memo'. It was really funny and had a touching family feeling which reminded me of my parents.

**Light's POV**

After the movie we started walking home when Ai's phone started ringing she just simply kept saying okay and than hung up . She than gave me an apologetic look saying she has to go and she won't be able to come by until a few days worth to which I simply nodded . before she left she yanked my hand and head towards her mouth and whispered "someone is following you big bro " she gave me a peck on my cheeks and than she ran off waving goodbye as if nothing happened. When I went inside my house and straight into my room I asked Ryuk if what Ai told me was true .

"Thank God she noticed , now you can get rid of him since he started creeping me out"

"why would he creep you out if you're dead?"

" I don't know it just gives me shivers down my spine "

"Damn if only Ai gave me his name"

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't know it either "

"why's that"

"will you give me an apple if I tell you"

"deal "

" Even I had a hard time reading his name since he kept hiding and apple girl probably didn't want him to notice that she knew he was there"

" I'm relieved that she was smart enough not to draw unwanted attention however now I have to think of a plan to get him to reveal his name to me "

"why don't you just wait until apple girl comes back"

" It might take too long and by than he might figure out who I am "

"oh yeah"

* * *

**hey guys I hope you enjoyed the date chapter and wanted to let you guys know that i neither own the song nor finding nemo . Also the next chapter will be a profile update ad the one after that might have a few small time-skips**


	5. Ai Kagome profile part 1

….Ai Kagome's profile so far…..

facts

Ai has shoulder length caramel hair and hazel eyes .

Ai also has the shinigami eyes but can't tell when someone while die

Her mom and dad is dead . they died in a car accident . her mom was a English teacher and her dad was a math teacher. She lives with her uncle which makes a living out of poker .

She is quite fond of apples and sweets

Her clothing usually consists a red long sleeve with a black vest , black jeans and red sneakers.

She is a Kira supporter but that's only because light is Kira in fact she doesn't like the idea of killing but light sweet talked her into thinking it's ok

She calls light big bro , sayu big sis and nicknames ryuk : ryu-tan

Like other kids Ai knows how to work with a computer but she is more fascinated in things like hacking , programming , searching for information etc (she isn't an expert but is quite good at it)

She is good in analyzing (as shown in how she knew ray penber was following them ) but only when she's calm

Ai is also rather shy and is very fond of gaming she even owns her own game consoles. She's a reather good singer but can't compete against people because of her shyness. She's a pretty decent actor (7/10) and liar (6/10)

HER STORY :

Ai's mom and dad died when she was eight in a car accident and than Ai's uncle took her in since she has no other family (reasons unknown)

Ai doesn't have friends for two reasons

She's socially awkward and because of this misunderstanding often gets bullied and than the vice-versa (she than beats up the bullies making others afraid of her)

She 's afraid of people being afraid of her because of her eyes as shown when she had Light promise not to laugh at her and call her a freak

The second reason explains why she is quite fond of Light even though she knows he's a criminal

AI'S OPINION ON EVERYONE

Umm…good afternoon…I'm gonna give y-y-you m—m-m my opinion o-on everyo-one

Light : Light nii-san Is awesome! He's nice to everyone when I grow up I wanna be smart , kind and just as charming as him!

Ryuk : ryuu-tan is f-funny I g-guess

Sachiko : s-sachiko-san is n-nice and sh-she rrreminds me of m-my mom

Sayu : Big sis Sayu is cheerful I wanna be able to make friends like she does

Soichiro : Soichiro-san is kinda s-scary

L : L-san i-is a-a bad g-g-guy be-cause he's t-trying t-to s-stop Light-nii-san

A/N : I'M GONNA PROBABLY DO THIS AGAIN BUT NEXT TIME IT'L BE ONLY ABOUT NEW FACTS , UPDATED STORY AND HER LATER OPINION ON EVERYONE


	6. Chapter 5 : as days goes by

**A/N : hey there guys ! I wanna tell you all a few things : first of all thanks to everyone who reads this story it really makes me excited to write new chapters , second of all this chapter will contain events that occurs during 19 december to 27 December (includes side story's) and last but not least in fact the most interesting news is ….. L will make a brief appearance in the next chapter and in the later chapter he'll appear more often **

**DISCLAIMER : me no own death note , u no own it either , okay ?**

**Criminal tests (19 December)**

On this day in the evening , at the office of the Kira Task Force at the NPA HQ, Soichiro Yagami receives a phone call about six violent and bloodthirsty criminals who were held in the same jail and who have all died of heart attacks which they think is most likely to be Kira. However three out of six did something really strange before dying. L decides not to announce what they did before dying however Light finds out anyways by hacking his father's computer . Light thought of a plan to get rid of the FBI agents that he shall execute tomorrow

**Bus accident (20 December)**

On this day Light decided to take a girl to Space Land. When they were on the bus a criminal appeared and announced that the bus that they are currently on is being hijacked to which everyone starts cowering in fear. Light however passes a letter to the girl stating that he will stop the hijacker and the agent interrupts them stating that he is a FBI agent and that it's too dangerous and if it comes to that he would do it . Light asks him proof and the agent hands Light his badge revealing his name Raye Penber. After which Light states that he trusts him but a paper accidently fell from his pockets and the hijacker picks it up to find ' plans for a date ' to which he throws away. Suddenly he sees Ryuk and becomes hostile towards him even shooting his gun at him. After that he gets of the bus and gets hit by a car . Raye Penber asks Light to keep meeting him a secret to which Light agrees and at the end it's revealed that Light had planned it all so he can get Raye's name

**Meet the father (December 21) Ai's POV**

Today I'm gonna go and pay a visit to the Yagami's. I reached their house and knocked on the door and Sachiko-san opened the door. She seemed surprise and says it's been a few days without seeing me but it felt like forever and I just apologized with my apple colored face. Sachiko told me to greet big sis since she's been complaining about not seeing me in forever . when I reached the living room I saw big sis watching tv , she was watching a interview on her idol Hideki Ryuga that had just ended . I gulped and said "Hi big sis" and she turned around with tears in her eyes as I asked her why she got mad and said it was my fault for suddenly disappearing . I felt sorry and apologized while giving her a hug telling promising I won't leave without saying goodbye anymore. When I asked where big bro is they told me he went out with his friends and will be back by dinner , they also invited me to stay over for dinner so I can meet Soichiro-san.

**Christmas ( December 25 )**

Today Ai was sleeping over do to her uncle being away and the Yagami family didn't want her to spend it alone. As a gift she baked Christmas cookies for them . Christmas was lively with this family. In the morning they would drink hot chocolate while opening gifts . Ai received a gold chain with it's star pendant from the Yagami's , Sayu received a new cd album from Hideki Ryuga , Light received a watch , Sachiko and Soichiro received Christmas cards . in the afternoon they sing various songs , in the evening they reminisce the past , at night they'd eat a feast made by Sachiko and just when it turns into midnight they'd all make a wish . And here's what they all wished for

**Ai : she wished to become a better person**

**Sayu : to meet Hideki Ryuga**

**Light : To complete his goal of becoming god of the new world**

**Soichiro : To solve the Kira case as soon as possible**

**Sachiko : for her husband to take a vacation and stop overworking himself**

After that they all kept talking for at least an hour about various things such as : school , job , house , friends , other family members etc. it was really happy in there as if it would last forever but little did they know about Light's plan to kill all FBI agents on the 27th of December. It really is an unpredictable life , huh? No one would ever believe that someone as nice , handsome , smart and charming as Light could be a ruthless criminal . no one can predict what tomorrow brings . as day goes by people and things shall continue changing for eternity

Oh right I forgot about Ryuk , he was in Light's room eating apples.


	7. Chapter 7 her name is

**A/N : hey there guys! I have important news : Misa may not appear in this story . it's not because I hate her or anything like that but simply because I don't intend to *SPOILER* let L die.**

**Disclaimer : you think I own death note? Hahahaha no. **

**Ai's POV**

I'm currently standing in front of the Yagami household's door. When I knocked Sayu had opened the door . I smiled and said "Happy new year big sis" to which she smiled cheerfully and said " to you too my cute little sis" . I walked in and saw Sachiko-san . I smiled and said " Happy new year Sachiko-san " to which she replied " Ara and a happy one to you too Ai-chan" . After that I asked where big bro Light is. He went to the NPA to give his father some clothes and I decided to head there too hoping I can catch up. When I got there I decided to ask the receptionist at the front desk in the lobby if he had seen Light Yagami . he told me that he saw Light leaving the building with a woman and pointed to the direction that they went . I went in that direction searching for big bro .

**Light's POV **

Shoko Maki is an allias! Damn it that's why Ryuk has been laughing non stop . think Light think . I only have 5 minutes before we reach the NPA . In these five minutes it'll be decided whether Kira shall be exposed or not . I suddenly heard a voice calling my name . when me and the fiancé turned around I saw Ai running towards us.

"Big bro I found you!" said Ai and boy was I glad . she came just in time it looks like I really have a God of death on my side.

"Hey Ai" I replied with a gentle smile

" Light who's this little girl " asked Raye's fiancé

" This is a girl that lives near my home "

"oh really " said Raye's fiancé

"Yeah she's like a little sister to me "

" umm p-p-pleased t-to m-meet you m-my name is Ai Kagome"

" it's a pleasure to meet you , my name is Shoko Maki "

" s-so Maki-san what a-are you and big bro d-d-doing?"

" I was just heading to the NPA and Light wanted to tag along"

"o-okay"

" Maki-san can you go on your own?" asked Light

" sure Light , goodbye " she waved me and Ai goodbye without knowing her fate

"Ai did you see her real name "

" y-yes it's Naomi Misora "

" You saved me Ai "

"n-no problem"

I called out to Naomi and ran towards her with Ai . when she turned around I gave her a smile and she asked me what's wrong .

"You see Shoko-san or should I say Naomi-san …" she was shocked and confused about me knowing her real name

"How do you know my name "

" Haven't you figured it out already? Well guess I'll tell you as a parting gift … you see I am Kira"

She looked shock but it was too late since the death note has started taking effect already. She walked away to commit suicide and shall never be able to tell her story. Ai kept looking confused . now that I think about it I haven't told her anything about these past events . I don't have any obligations to tell her but since she did come in handy I guess I'll tell her . when I finished explaining everything she just stood there .

"What's wrong Ai ?"

" n-nothing it's j-just I'm sad because I couldn't have h-helped y-you earlier"

"Don't worry it's not your fault besides you came today and if you hadn't come I would have been doomed "

" r-really?"

"yes "

**A/N : I'm sorry that this was such a short chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to put . another case I have yet to mention is that this fan fiction's curtains is drawing near.**


	8. You Are Kira

**Hey guys , sorry for taking so long I was busy with my other strories . Please review my story **

**January 4 7:30 PM**

**Light's POV **

These couple of days were quiet maybe even too quiet. As I flipped through a magazie I saw that most articles were about Kira being a God . I was glad that people started figuring out that they need me and not L to protect them . The last few days were quiet since Ai didn't come because of her parents death annivesary and I decided to give her some space so she doesn't crack under preasure . I went downstairs so I can read the newspaper . There was of course every death that Kira caused in there such as '** A man who killed his wife had a heart attack ' , 'woman suspected for killing her parents had a heart attack' and ' A man who tried to kill his niece died of a heart attack '**. Everything was goig smoothly. Suddenly there was someone knocking on the front door and I went to answer the door . It was Ai .

" Ai why are you here ?"

" I needed to ask you something really important big bro " I could see her worried expression

" Okay come in , my mom and Sayu is out right now " we sat at the dining table and Ai greeted Ryuk .

"Big bro is killing people really the right thing to do ?"

" I thought we discussed this already Ai , Kira is needed. By killing people I am making this a more gentle world "

" Your right ! I'm sorry for suddenly asking that . " she seemed cheered up and I patted her head

" Why did you ask that "

" Because on TV some people were saying that it was wrong "

" Don't worry about them , you should get going it's getting late "

" Okay , see you tomorrow ! "

It was weird of her to ask that but I guess a twelf year old can get influenced pretty badly .

" Hey Light look the apple girl gave me apples " said Ryuk in a cheerful way

" Stupid shinigami"

" Hey apples are like alcohol and drugs to me "

" Really ?"

" Yeah and if I don't eat them I start doing strange things "

" Like what ?"

" Like handstands and twisting myself "

" You really are weird "

"It's you humans who are weird "

" Why do you say that ?"

" No reason " he laughed

I went to my room and kept writting names until 11 PM. I then went to sleep . The next morning while on my way to school I got knocked out and everything went dark. I woke up being tied to a chair with a laptop and webcam facing me .

" What's going on " I screamed

" Light Yagami we have evidence that you're Kira " said a monotone voice


	9. Chapter 9 : caught

**A/N : I feel so stupid . I accidently posted a chapter from my other story as the last chapter of this story so now I am writing this chapter (thanks to liliDreamer89 for pointing this mistake out for me)**

**Light's POV**

' How did he find out ? How the hell did he find out? Did I slip somewhere? No that's impossible for now calm down'

"That's not true " I exclaimed

" It is Light Yagami " said the monotone voice

" I will not stand for being called Kira by a criminal who kidnapped me " I shouted

" I am no criminal Light " said the monotone voice completely unfazed

" Then who are you?" I demanded with an aggressive voice

"…..I am L "

' This is …L? '

"That's a lie "

" This is no lie Light Yagami "

" You have to be joking"

"This isn't a joke either Light ….. I am L "

" Okay let's say that you are L -"

" Which I am "

"What makes you think I am Kira?"

" Light Yagami please calm down "

" How can I calm down when I'm being accused for being a mass murderer?"

" The more you shout the more suspicious you are"

"Okay I'm calm now "

" Good now I'm going to ask you a few questions . Will you please cooperate ? This will help prove if you truly are Kira or not."

" Okay L "

" Please call me Ryuzaki " I nodded

" Do you believe in gods of death?"

'Why is he asking me this? Don't panic that's what he wants just calm down '

"That's crazy " I responded

"I see . Would you explain why ? "

" It's just not logical "

" You see Light nothing is logical in this investigation "

"What do you mean "

"You see , we suspect that Kira may have supernatural powers"

" I get why you think that but what does gods of death have to do with that"

"…..we suspect that he received the power to kill by a god of death "

" That's impossible ! Gods of death don't exists " I shouted

" Then this may shock you but …. There's a god of death standing beside you and is currently laughing "

'How the hell can he see Ryuk . Calm down Light he's just bluffing '

" Then what does he look like " I laughed at him as if he was insane

" His skin is a light grey, almost blue-ish color, his limbs are abnormally long and he has large, round, yellow eyes with red irises. " he muttered

'Damn it ! He isn't bluffing '

" Could you please stop suddenly accusing me of being Kira and then claiming that gods of death exists without any evidence "

" So you're demanding evidence "

" If you have any than yes "

" Please listen to this recording "

Suddenly an old man walked in and played a tape

"Big bro is killing people really the right thing to do ?"

" I thought we discussed this already Ai , Kira is needed. By killing people I am making this a more gentle world "

I was shocked and Ryuk started laughing

"I have provided you with the evidence you demanded " said the monotone voice

**Kinda of a cliffhanger huh? Sorry about that ! please review/follow/fave this story . The next chapter is a flashback which reveals how L got that tape **


	10. Chapter 10 flashback part one

**A/N : hey there guys I'm sorry for not posting in a long time ! I wasn't lazy or anything it was because my best friend (I swear she's like a sis to me) told me she was going to move to santa domingo and I literally thought she was lying at first but than her mom told me it was true. I seriously am sorry for boring you guys out with this story since it's not your prob but I wanted to get it off my mind . Okay back to being positive .**

**Time for the flashback I promised**

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Ai's POV**

It was a normal day for everyone else but for me it was my parents fourth death anyversary and the first one that i'm gonna spend alone.  
At first I was gonna go to the Yagami family but then I realised it would just make me sadder and blame myself more.

'Yeah I will just end up blaming myself ' I started crying onto my fluffy white pillow .  
"It's a-all m-m-my fault mom and dad are g-gone " I sobbed. "If o-only I knew what the n-numbers s-stood for a-at the time "

I still remember it vividly . My mom and dad was driving out to make it to a school reunion when the accident happened. At that time there was strange knocking on the door and I saw a policemen telling me what had happened. At first I just stood there telling him to stop lying but when I saw his face full of pity and I knew it was true.  
At first I didn't cry and pretended everything that happened were just a bad dream however I soon realised it wasn't when my uncle looked after me everyday and the day before the funeral I asked my uncle if mom and dad were really gone . When I asked him that he just stood there and I hugged him crying what seemed to be a years worth of tears and he also did the same telling me everything was gonna be okay.

At the funeral it was only us , their students and fellow teachers. I promised myself I wouldn't cry but when I saw my parents lifeless bodies I began crying a thousand years worth of tears while my uncle hugged me and others just watched me with pity.

'I gotta stop crying now so uncle won't be sad ' I thought as I went into my bathroom . I stared at the mirror and saw my swollen eyes.  
After that I started taking my clothes of and saw a scar on my hip that had been there for at least a year now and everytime I see it I remember my loneliness.

I went to the shower with only the present I had received from the Yagami's which I really loved. I remember big sis saying she was the one that picked it up saying it reminded her of me .

When I finished my shower I decided to go visit my uncle. I went into my closet and grabbed my usual clothes .

When I reached the police station everyone seemed to be a bit edgy.  
I went to the receptionist however he told me he was busy at the moment and pointed me to a man who has black hair and brown eyes.  
"Umm...e-excuse me" I said with my face down so he won't notice my swollen eyes

"Yes? " He bended down to my height and gave me a kind smile that would beat big bro's

"Umm c-could you h-help me? " I asked politely

"Of course i'm Matsui Taro and I'm 25 years old " he gave me an allias for some reason

"M-my n-name is Ai Kagome a-and I am 12 y-years old"

"It's a pleausure to meet you Ai" he said as he shaked my hands "wait how old did you say you are?" He asked in disbelief

"12 years old" I muttered  
"You look like an eight year old " he exclaimed

"P-people o-often t-think that"

"Sorry"

"I-it's okay" I panicked

"So Ai-chan what do you need?"

"I'm l-looking f-for someone"

"Let me guess your parents?"

"N-no a-actually my uncle "

"What's his name " he started patting my head usually i'd flinch away but for some odd reason this feels comfortable

" Mike Fujibiyashi " when I answered he stopped patting my head and his face was filled with guilt  
"Ai-chan ... I don't know how to tell you this but... he... just died an hour before you came " he said in a sad voice

"You're l-lying" I uttered

"Ai-chan I -"

I already knew he wasn't lying and started crying

"H-how did it h-happen?" I asked in a low voice

"Do you know who Kira is ?" He asked

"Kira w-wouldn't k-kill him! H-he told m-me himself h-he w-will o-only k-kill b-bad people" I said in a high voice but not loud enough for the others to hear

"Wait Ai-chan do you know who Kira is?" He looked at me with pure shock  
When he said that I realised that I almost ratted big brother out and started running away

**Matsuada's POV**

When Ai said that and run away I wanted to run after her however my phone started to ring

"H-hello" I answered

" It's me Ryuuzaki . Is something wrong?" Asked the monotone voice

"A girl who was related to Kira's recent victims said something strange"

"Really? Could you tell me what she said?"

"She said something about ..."

"About what?"  
"Kira himself talking to her"

"That's highly unlikely"

"I don't know it didn't seem like she was lying "

"Very interesting indeed tell me exactly what happened "

I started explaining everything that I remembered

"That's all Ryuuzaki "

"Thank you for the details Matsuda "

"Hey it's my job . So I'm going to come over now"

"I have something better for you to do"

"What's that?" I was excited .  
Finally something I could do

"Wait for miss Ai Kagome to come back"

"But you just said that she probably didn't know who Kira is " I said in a slight disapointed tone

"Yes however we cannot skip any information that might become crucial evedince"

"Okay I get it but are you sure she'll come back?"

"There is a seventy percent chance she will be back"

"Why are you so sure?"

"Based from what you told me I have deducted that she has no other family other than her uncle"  
"How can you be so sure?" I know it's annoying to question him yet I wanna try and figure out how he thinks

"I have two reasons to believe this. One she came alone and normally she would have a guardian and second is based on her face ."

"Her face?" I was confused

"Correct you said her eyes were a bit swollen so she must have came for a specific reason . Those are my deductions however I will do a backround check on her just in case"

"Okay" before I could finish he hung up on me . Geez can't he even have the courtesy of saying goodbye .

Back to Ai's POV  
I ran and ran as far as I could to a park.  
When I was there I was panting and gasping. I bend down to my knees and started crying . I cried for barely one minute. After that hopeless sixty seconds I realised crying won't solve anything

I started thinking .  
'I was visiting uncle. When I walked in they pointed me to a man who was using a fake name yet was kind . After I told him what I was doin he told me... don't cry I can cry when this is all over. Who did he say killed uncle? It was Kira . Kira took my only family that accepted me before I could even say goodbye. I hate him . Kira is evil. Big bro- no I won't call the man who murdered my family my brother! *I slapped myself* Light Yagami killed my uncle .'

I stood up trembling and clenching my fists out of anger  
"H-he l-lied to me after I trusted him and told me that he only get rid of bad people but uncle wasn't bad ! He was the nicest person ever" I whispered to myself .

"I hate him . He will pay" I screamed and ran back to where that man was ignoring all the weird looks people gave me

'Kira's enemy is L . And he's the greatest detective so I have to meet him  
If I remember correctly Kira told me that the Japanesse police are helping him including his father . So that man with a fake name must be working for him too and he is using a fake name since Kira needs a name and face to kill'

I reached my destination while panting really hard but I didn't spare a second to catch my breath . I walked in and spotted that man from earlier . He was sitting on a chair. I walked up to him.  
"Ai-chan you're back" he was really worried

"Matsui-san you're working for L , correct?"

"No...who's that?" He said trying to avoid answering

"I've had ...enough... with lies " I muttered

"Ai-chan" he stared at me with pity

"The w-whole Japanesse polic a-are h-helping L . So b-by denying the fact that you k-know him or h-heard of him m-means that you're without a d-doubt working d-directly under him"

When I finished telling hum that his phone started ringing and he answered it.

**L's POV**

"H-hello"

"Matsuda you idiot " I said

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki I didn't mean to slip up" he apoligized

Right now the rest of us are hearing the conversation between them on a bug placed on Matsuda.

"I should have asked Aizawa. Guess we have to go to plan B "

"Plan B?" He whispered

"Hand miss Ai the phone" I ordered

"H-hello?"

"Good day to you miss Ai . "  
"W-who a-are you?"

"My name is Ryuzaki"

"Don't lie " she said in a slightly loud voice

"May I ask why you think I am lying?"

"I h-have two r-reasons "

When she said that my eyes widdened for half a second and I was interested on how she would answer.

"And what may those reasons be?"

"First one i-is b-because j-just when h-he slipped you c-called h-him so r-right now there's p-probably a b-bug on him"

'Interesting deductions . She can analyze things rather good for her age'  
"T-the secon r-reason i-is that y-your w-way of s-speaking is l-like the L who c-challenged Kira"

"Hmm well miss Ai those deductions are spot on . "

"S-so y-your L?"

"Correct and may I ask why you need me?"

"I k-know who Kira i-is"

'She doesn't seem do be lying however why wait until now? Unless she is..'

"That really is crucial information however I cannot overlook the fact that you may be Kira. Have a goo-"

"W-wait I c-can prove that I a-am not Kira"  
'This is interesting . How can a 12 year old prove her innocence when she has no eye witness'

"I'm listening" she sighed with relief

"Kira n-needs a n-name and face to k-kill right?"

"Correct "

"The m-man s-standing next to m-me is n-named Matsuda Touta" when she said that Matsuda gasped

"Interesting however how can I trust that this isn't your plan to kill me?"

"I ... will g-get a c-confession from Kira himself f-for you and t-tell you how h-he kills"

'So this girl knows how he kills and seems to have direct contact with him. '  
"Are you close to Kira?"

"I u-used to b-be u-until he k-killed my uncle"

'That confirms my theory of her having direct eye contact and the probabilty of her telling the truth is over eighty percent'

"Thank you for your offer . Please hand the phone back"

"Hey Ryuzaki"

"Matsuda bring her to my current location as soon as you can "

**Thank you for reading ! After this chapter I kinda feel better . I should keep writing so I can get my head out of my best friend ...**

Top of Form


	11. Chapter 11 flashback part two

**A/N thanks to everyone who reads this story ! I am thinking of making a part two however I'm not sure so please comment and let me know if that's okay**

**Disclaimer : If I owned death note...Matt would still be alive !**

* * *

**Ai's POV**

Matsuda-san was taking me to L . Even if I'm depressed this is still a bit of a heart pounding experience. We arrived at a hotel and went to a room . When I entered the room I saw a few policemen and one of them was Kira's father.

"G-good a-afternoon" I bowed and they all greeted me back however everyone seemed to be tense

"So umm w-who's L?" I asked

"That would be me"  
When I drawed my attention to that voice I saw a mam sitting in a weird way infront of the computer. He had messy raven-black hair and was wearing blue jeans , a white sleeve but no shoes. However I didn't mind this since I have to focuse on my payback.

The man stood up and went over to a couch . When he sat down he gave the others an indication to join him . The policemen sat on the opposite couch and seemed rather cramped.

"Miss Ai please sit down " he gestured me to sit next to him .

Suddenly an old man appeared with coffee , water and strawberry cakes.  
He placed the coffee for the adults , water for me and two strawberry cakes one for L and one for me.  
When he placed the cake in front of me my stomach started to growl and my face turned bright red.

"No need to be shy please have some cake" said L.

"T-thank y-you" I said as I grabbed a fork and started eating the cake . When I was finished the old man came again and I thanked him for the cake

"Now then shall we begin miss Ai?" Said L

"Y-yes"

"First I'll start asking you personal questions , are you okay with that?"

"Y-yes"

"Thank you now for these question simply answer correct or incorrect"  
"O-okay"

"You're 12 years old"

"Correct"

"You don't habe any friends because the other kids kept calling you a freak amd bullied you" when L said that the other adults gave me a look filled with pity

"Correct "

"You also beat the bullies up after your parents died and was suspended for a month" the other policemen flinched a bit

"C-correct"

"After that one month you became a truant"

"C-correct"  
"However you kept up with your studies by using old school books from the library and reading a lot of books"

"Correct"

"You like playing games and solving puzzles "

"C-correct"

"Ryuzaki I don't see the point of asking her these questions!" Said Matsuda while the others agreed with them

"These are crucial questions Matsuda and please refrain from interupting. Miss Ai?"

"Y-yes"

"Last question. You have a scar on your hips because of an attemted murder by your uncle"  
"...correct" I answered and tge otgers were shocked

"I'm sorry for asking you something so personal however it is relevant that I confirm your backround"

"I-I understand"

**L's POV**

"Miss Ai please tell us who Kira is"

When I asked her this she stood up and whispered in my ear.

"Interesting please tell the others too and don't worry " I reasured her

"Kira i-is Light Yagami"

When she finished saying this everyone else had a shocked reaction some even started asking a thousand questions  
"Gentlemen please calm down and let her explain" I motioned for her to continue

She started explaining everything she can remember. About a book named the death note and how it works , a shinigami named Ryuk who loves apples and about Kira's goal. When she was done everyone gave her a look telling her she's crazy however I started debating wether this is true or not

"It's t-true" she defended herself

"Miss Ai I'm not stating that you are lying however we need evidence "

"I-I c-can p-prove t-that gods of death a-are real" she stated

"Well miss Ai do continue"

"Y-you s-see gods of death h-has special e-eyes that can s-see a persons  
Name a-and lifespan. I a-also have them"

"Please tell me my name then" I said .

She came closer to me and whispered in my ear and I had I shocked face for about three seconds . I returned to my usual face.

"Gentlemen it seems she is telling the truth"

After that she told the task force their names and they started believing too.  
We then placed a bug on her so we can listen to the confession. When Light Yagami admitted to killing everyone else had face which tells you that they couldn't believe .  
Ai came back again and we planned for tomorrow.

The plan was for us to bring Light to a questioning cell while Ai has an oppurtunity to bring us the death note which she was the only one who can since Light Yagami seemed to have laid a trap so no one can get it.

After she came back we touched the death note. When I saw the shinigami I fell from my chair in disbelief . A few moments passed and everyone started to calm down and I decided to figure out what exactly the death note is .

**End of flashback-**

**Well let-'s see what happens next and please remember to comment or PM me to let me know if I should make a part two**


End file.
